slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffles
"Bork bork!" Fluffles is a fluffy Pomeranian that loves helping others. They also love making new friends and helping their friends along the way! Appearance Fluffles is a honey colored Pomeranian with a helicopter rotor atop it's back, allowing it to hover in the air. It's also noticably fluffy. Very fluffy. It's fur is often very clean and neat for some odd reason and seems to be constantly adorable. Did I mention it's fluffy? Personality Fluffles likes being derpy as a dominant personality trait, often spinning in circles and booping their nose against walls on accident. They also like being helpful and had a secret desire to be snuggled. They can get sad easily if they are unable to help, and try to help the most they can in any way, and are prone to shutting down if they are unable to help in any way at all. Even then, Fluffles will try to lighten up bad moods and try to help in any possible way they can. They wanna be a good dog. Backstory Fluffles is best dog. Fluffles is a dog who often suffers from episodes of memory loss. They lose their memory a lot, and it is not uncommon by now. Fluffles is fluffy. They cannot remember any friends they make and end up forgetting them. They try to remember, but always forget no matter what. Fluffles is best dog. Fluffles wants their friends to be happy and ends up helping everyone, just in case they were a past friend that they had forgotten. Fluffles wants to stop forgetting things, and more importantly, their friends. Relations All the Cat Characters Even though they may be cats, Fluffles likes them for who they are. Some cats don't like dogs, and that makes Fluffles sad. Fluffles will always be nice to them though, because everybody is a friend, even them. All the Antagonist Characters Fluffles wishes they would be a little nicer and Fluffles always tries to find a way to benefit both sides, both the good and the evil sides, so both are content. Fluffles likes being the peacemaker. Lucidum Friend that needs help. Fluffles likes making them happy when they're lonely, so Fluffles really likes Lucidum. Powers Bork Fluffles can make things more convenient with a single bork, from melting ice to cutting ropes merely at the sound of the bork. Borking is also a way to show delight and reassurance. Reality Borkage Fluffles can do things that others can't even do, such as enter the Mirror World and see pains and burdens others bear. Most of the time, they don't have the mental capability of actually doing anything with this power, making it so it isn't really used for much aside from going into a Sandwich Universe and getting a free deli. There are alot of catches with this power too, like how they can't enter dark-oriented universes, but it's still breaking reality. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In Bork bork bork! Kill/Deaths noooooo Trivia * Best dog. * We needed a break from that edgy sad stuff. Bork bork! * waddayamean theres no animal category * Diamond is Fluffles's cousin, and is a Yorkie. Somehow. Instead of borking, Diamond does yips. Gallery Bork.png|Bork. Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages